Blood Red Road
by themonsterateclaire
Summary: Dean and Sam have a sister, Kate Winchester, who has more issues than the two boys combined. Should follow time line almost exactly. some minor changes, cas will be introduced earlier. more major changes if requested. rated M for a reason. no wincest. first fanfic, be nice. some lemons later on, be patient. some OC's


_**AN: **__Any questions will be answered if you review them. anything you like or hate, if you want more or if i should stop. advice is needed, please. constructive criticism only. should i change anything, keep anything the same? what did you like, what did you hate. PLEASE REVIEW. i should be updating every two weeks. i will update more when people review every chap._

We had just left Colorado, after one of the worst cases i have ever been on. i didn't know what was going to happen next. Dean was still concerned. he thought i was going to go nuts on him again. but i wasn't. i have better control than i have in while.

"You ok, shorty?" Dean asked, turning his music down, turning towards me.

"Ya Dean, i was just spacing out. and don't call me shorty." i said, getting mildly frustrated at the nickname.

"Well, we won't be there for the next few hours, so why don't you hop into the back at the next gas station, try and get some rest. i know you haven't been sleeping well. and i'll stop calling you shorty when you get tall."

"Damnit Dean." i mumbled, under my breath

"what was that? are you talking back to me?" i was exhausted. i haven't slept more than 7 hours in more than a week. i wasn't in the mood for his shit.

"no dean, i didn't. i was just voicing my frustration through that you would know the difference. its not like you ever did either growing up." i said cockily, knowing it would hit a chord.

"Thats it!" he yelled, pulling over, "Get out."

"What?" i ask.

"you heard me. get out and get in the back. now!" he growled out.

"Fine." i mumbled. i headed into the back, shoved my headphones in, and blasted my music, knowing full well i wasn't going to be sleeping. it took about 30 minutes for Dean to stop, at what i assumed was the gas station. he got out and was gone for about 10 minutes. when he got back in, he didn't move for a while. when he did, he finally got his phone out.

"Damnit kate" i heard him mumble before dialing. at this point, i had turned down my ipod, so i could listen to his conversation. "Ya, its me. we are on our way." there was a pause "Ya, call him. tell him its urgent. she needs help." it was a one sided conversation, but i could still tell it was about me. i wanted to know who was on the other side. "Not like that. she hasn't been sleeping. like, at all. and eating. she seems to be doing less and less of that, aswell. and she is terrifying on hunts. like nothing i have ever seen before. she just needs, help" another long pause, Dean, sighing quite a lot, "Ya ya ya, we will be there by tomorrow." he said, sounding tired, he hung up. "Damnit kate, what's wrong" he said, before starting the car and turning his music on again, but not loud enough so that i would have to make it seem like it woke me up.

about 5 hours later, i actually fell to sleep. i don't know how long i was asleep when it started.

i was 7. we were in some shitty motel just outside of ohio. Dean took sam down to the local high school. according to my father, we would be here for at least a month. my father was stinking drunk.

"Why can't you be more like Dean or sam. at least sam has a working brain, you stupid whore. you can't do anything. you. are. useless. you are the reason my wife died! the only reason you are here is because my wife died protecting you, and dean and sam decided to be bitch babies and not leave without you!" he screamed, throwing me onto the bead

"Dad i'm sorry. what do you want me to do? anything, please, just don't hurt me!" i said, screaming at this point, knowing what was coming next. it had been happening for years now. he would get Dean and Sam out of the motel, then scream and hit me until i was on the point of unconsciousness, then, would stop. telling me to clean it up, and would just leave.

"you have the damn nerve to yell at me! the one who pulled you from a burning building? you dare talk back to me? as if anything you do will bring mary back! he screamed the last part, saliva spraying from his mouth as he punched me in the gut, then hit me over the head with his mostly empty beer bottle.

"I'm sorry daddy, just stop. please..." i beg. but he doesn't. he never does. in about 5 minutes, i was a shriveling mess on the floor, bloody and broken just mumbling

:Im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry..."

"Shut up, you stupid whore!" he screamed, and punched me one more time.

"AHhhhhhhhhh!" i screamed, as i shot up on a couch. wait, couch? i fell asleep in the car. i shot off the couch, going for the gun that was usually on my hip, but it wasn't there. i grabbed the throwing knives from my left boot, holding them in such way that i could both throw, and stab someone, if it was needed. at this point, Dean, Bobby, ellen and joe all ran in, shot guns locked and loaded, looking for an intruder.

"What's wrong baby girl? What happened? Where is the son of a bitch?" Dean asked, running for me, finally catching a glimpse of my terrified face. to this day, the only three things that scared me out of my mind where the boys getting hurt, my father, and being left alone.

"N-n-nothing Dean, j-just a nightmare." I said, in a almost dead voice, putting my knives away with shaky hands.

"Oh, wonderful. the skank had a nightmare, no need for us then." joe said in a snarky voice, probably jealous that i was getting more attention from Dean than she was. i still had one knife in my hand, so i threw it at the spot just above her head, knowing it would terrify her.

"Shut up." i said in a completely calm voice, scaring the shit out of her.

"Hey now, no need for a cat fight." said Bobby, grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Bobby!" i squealed, running into his arms.

"Hey sweetie." he said, spinning me in a complete circle, rubbing my back. Bobby acted like a father to all of us, and we like his children. he was one of the only people that actually cared why i was always beat up, even though john said whatever monster he was hunting had come after me. Bobby knew better. he tried to get me away from john as much as possible.

"Ellen." i said, holding my hand out.

"Come here, you brat." she said, pulling me in for a hug. "I missed you." she mumbled.

"Some dream." Dean said

"I'll say," Bobby mumbled, "What was it about?" i knew i had to tread lightly here. dad was Deans hero, if i ruined that image for him, Dean would be destroyed.

"Oh, nothing much. just the usual. Demons, ghosts, and sam, abandoning us. again." I said, the last part in a hard voice. i still wasn't over sam leaving Dean and i for some stupid degree.

"Hey now, thats not fair. your brother loves you very much and you know it." Ellen said, obviously hurt my my words. Sam was probably her favorite out of the Three of us.

"Ya, well, not enough to stay." i mumble, as i brush past her and into the kitchen. as i pop open a beer, i hear Ellen mumble something to bobby that sounds alot like "Are you sure this is a good idea, bringing him here?" Bobby just looked uncomfortable. Dean walked in, phone in hand. i caught the last part of his conversation.

"Alright bud, see you in 5." so this must be the mysterious person he was talking about last night. the one that was supposed to 'help' me.

"Who you talking to, Deano?" I ask, in my most innocent voice.

'None of your freaking business, thats who." he replies, snarkily to.

"Well thats a stupid ass name, his mama must of hated him." i said, giggling my ass off as i made my way back into the living room, dodging the beer cap Dean threw at me.

"Are you and your brother fighting again?" asked Bobby, concentration mostly on some book about 'Greek myths and where they come from' ha. loser.\

"No, just talking. so it was you Dean was talking to last night?" i ask, hoping to get some information about this mysterious person from him.

"Ya, who else, would... wait.. i thought you were asleep. in the back of the impala?" he said, finally taking his nose outta the book and looking t me with condescending eyes.

"Ummm, well..." i said, trying to weasel my way out of this one, preferably without Dean finding out.

"You idjit, if your brother finds out you were spying on him..." but he doesn't get the chance to finish. the doorbell rang, and bobbies head shot towards the door.

"Well, he won't if you keep your mouth shut." i said. the doorbell rang two more times.

"You expecting someone?" i ask, reaching for my knives again.

"Ya, and i'm not sure if you wanna answer that door." he said, sounding concerned. the doorbell continued ringing.

"Will someone answer the freaking door. for the love of god!" I screamed.

"Got it!" Dean yelled, running out of the kitchen, past us, and greeted the stranger at the door..

"Now, kate. i don't want you to freak out. but this is for the best. you need help!" said dean, as he entered the room with Joe and Ellen. "They are just here to help." he said again. don't freak out? oh god, he didn't, did he? my mouth was open as john walked in, looking as grim as ever, but not staggering, a good sign he wasn't drunk. things were always a little better when he wasn't drunk. i could deal with it. i let out a sigh.

"Not freaking out. promise, hello father, i trust your hunts have been good?" I ask, trying to keep it as formal as possible. but then it happened. i could deal with one of the people who let me down, hurt me so bad i wanted to curl up and die, but both, at the same time? and after i hadn't seen either in well over a year. i couldn't handle the emotional stress. as sam walked into the room, and let out a shy

"Hey kitty kat." i lost it. i knew my i had a blank look on my face and my posture become rigid. i heard dean say 'oh shit' but that was it. next thing i knew, i was kneeling john in the stomach, and elbowing him in the face, effectively breaking his nose and putting him on the ground. i ducked under Deans arms and kicked Sam in the in the shin, so he would be my height, then punched him. probably one of the worst punches i have ever delvers, i felt his nose crack, and my knuckle dislocate, but i was too enraged to pay any attention to it. i ran outside as fast as i could, ripped open the back door to the impala, grabbed my duffle bag, and ran. i just ran. as hard and fast as i could. i ran right into the woods and didn't stop for what felt like hours. by the time i stopped, i had reached a quiet little river, surrounded with trees and rocks. it was so calming. i feel to the ground, panting and sweating. i knew running from my problems was a bad idea, but i just couldn't face them.

I crawled over to the river, splashed some water on my face, and fell back to sleep.

I tried to wake up, but my eyes wouldn't open. i tried to move my hands or feet, but it felt like they were tied up. that's when i started hearing them.

"Is the skank awake yet" what is it with everyone thinking i'm a slut?

"Not yet, the drugs should be wearing off soon." so there were two voices. by this point, i knew i had been taken. probably not the best idea, falling asleep in the middle of the forest. But there were only two, i could take two.

"Set up the webcam." said a third voice. shit. how many were there? "and would someone please wake her the fuck up!" the same voice yelled. so she was the leader. take her out first and the others should go down easily.

"Wakey wakey bitch" i heard, as someone punches my stomach. i grunted, opening my eyes. they wouldn't focus on anything. the world was a bunch of spinning colors.

"Hey, focus here, look at me!" the woman yelled.

"What the hell do you want bitch, i was sleeping!" i yell right back, probably not the smartest thing to do at this point.

"Stupid girl." one of the men said as he delivered yet another punch to my stomach.

"We have the upper hand here, don't think for one second you will get out of this without us getting what we want." said the female.

"Cocky bitch aren't you. we will see who has the upper hand at the end of this. as for what you want, what the hell is it?"

"You will just have to wait and see won't you? gag her." was the last thing i heard from her before i got the but of a gun to the head.

I came around a few minutes later.

"I said to gag her, not knock her out! god, you are all idiots. do you really think her father will go for it if she is to damaged?" Queen bitch was on a rant. serves the dumb ass right. that really hurt.

"hey, still here!" i said, getting her attention.

" Shut up." she said, coming over and putting a rag in my mouth. i had the perfect opportunity, so i took it. her hand was in my mouth, so i bit down. Hard. she screamed and yanked it away.

"Stupid bitch!" she screamed, backhanding me, successfully toppling the chair i was bound to over.

" i will be back tomorrow. don't let her out of your sight." well shit, looks like im going to be here for a while. might as well get comfortable...

5 hours later and still no fucking clue where i was, what these bastards wanted, and no plan to get out. i was just about to try and get my way through the ropes when she came back. the boss.

"you ready to cooperate yet, you little nightmare?" she asked,

"Mrphhh" i mumbled through the gag, knowing she would want to hear what i had to say. i figured the best way to get out of this was to do exactly as she said.

"Sure, what do you want?" i asked, as soon as the gag was off.

"your brothers Skype name." she said, like it was the most casual thing in the world. a demon asking for a Skype name. i couldn't control myself. it started small, my giggling, but i couldn't contain myself, and was soon full out laughing.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way.." said queen bitch. i pulled myself together just as she was putting the gag back in.

"OK OK fine, i'll give it to you, but only if you answer my questions." i said

"No." she growled "you will give it to us, for free, unless you want to die." she said, pulling out a needle of strange looking white liquid.

"sammy_boy67" i said, plain and simple, finally catching on to what she was going to do. she needed something from one of the boys, or my father, or bobby, so she was going to torture me in front of them until they gave her what she needed. shit.

"Craig, turn on the webcam, Daniel, get the Skype ready." she said, in a no-nonsense way, pulling over a medical tray with a white sheet covering it. This was going to be a long night.

_AN: i will update in about two weeks. faster if you all review... thankis for reading._


End file.
